Toshiro x Yuko - First Love
by yuuki865
Summary: Yuko(my oc) finds herself falling for her Capitan as she is currently the third seat for the squad, but the problem is its her first time feeling like this. What will she do? will her friends help her figure out her feelings and get her to confess or will she just ignore them and see what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Yuko Sarumi is the third seat of Squad 10, her skills are very high but her speed is her best bet, her hair is black with some red high lights, her eyes are blue but her zanpakuto is one with the shadows people say that a person who uses shadows has a dark side of them but Yuko doesn't.

The only thing really that makes her scary is when she finds out her two twin brothers either fight or when people make fun of her height, yes she is close to Toshiro's height maybe a inch taller but everytime someone calls her 'shorty' she always comes up with the saying "I might be short but you know the bigger you are the harder you fall".

She's known to make that state meant true but today she was doing paper work with Toshiro since 'somone' is drunk and passed out, that's one more thing about Yuko shes helpful too but her real secret is that her childhood best friend Haru went along with Aizen and Gin, it really made her sad but her friends and her squad helped cheer her up.

After a while of writing Yuko sighed and rested her arms on the desk gently resting her head on them, it was a bit of work to do it all but she was a smart girl, tho lately shes been feeling weird when ever shes around Toshiro she feels nervous or scared she just doesn't really know.

It all happened when Yuko was really injured and could barely stand she was about to be killed by a anacar when Toshiro saved her and said "I wont allow a great soul reaper on any team be killed" (I know it sounds weird but can you go with it for a bit? this is my new chapter story after all) , Yuko had no clue why he said and done that but it made her heart beat faster the next day she saw him.

Sighing again she handed the papers to Toshiro, but when there hands brushed one another's she did something she normally doesn't do...she blushed 


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro's POV

When Yuko handed me the paper work she finished our hands brushed lightly, I blushed lightly but making sure no one could see it but when I looked up at her she stood there frozen blushing red it wasn't like her at all since before she was her joyful self but when it came to missions she would act like were suppose to.

"Good work today Yuko, go get some rest and make sure to find my drunk lieutenant to do the rest of her work" I told her  
"Alright see you later Captain" She replied then headed off somewhere

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, I could still feel a bit of where her hand brushed mine blushing at the memory I shook my head, truth is I might of been falling for her but I would never admit it since someone as beautiful as her wouldn't like me... would she?

"Captain...Yuko said you needed me" Rangiku said drunkly while wobbling inside  
"Yes you need to finish the rest of your paper work, then thank Yuko for doing most of it" I was annoyed right now since this was been going on for a while  
"Awww but Captian I thought you would get closer to Yuko-chan if I asked her to do that" She said then smirked  
"W-What?" I said then looked away  
"I know you got a crush on little miss Yuko here but don't worry ill keep it a secret and besides I can find out if she likes you back" she smirked

Now I did want to know if she liked me back or not but I never saw Yuko act like anything towards feeling for someone else, she was either talking with Shuhei or at some lake now don't start thinking that I followed her cause I didn't I just always saw her like that when I was walking around or heading out on a mission

Question was...would I let Rangiku find out about Yuko's feelings for me or should I just let things flow to that point?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuko's POV

I've been advoiding Toshiro and I don't even know why, I been going on solo missions or ones with Rukia or Shuhei those two are my best friends I also got others but they mostly put there time in work or are already in the word of the living.

Lately my friends have pointed out my weird actions when either Toshiro comes or when he comes up in a conversation, this feeling is so new to me that im getting weird, Rukia says im in love with someone but...could that be Toshiro?..i'm not sure I mean him and Momo are childhood friends so shouldn't he like her instead?

'Ugh...this new feeling is hurting my chest' I thought as I slowly walked to squad 4, I got a wound on my shoulder while facing a hallow turns out Ichigo was there and had others around him so I helped, when I walked in my wounds were taken care of pretty fast I was told to take it easy which I did by sitting outside looking at the sky

Footsteps where heard behind me then someone sat down, I turned my head and saw Toshiro the guy I been running away from since our hands brushed together but that was weeks ago now, my heart was pounding and I was starting to get nervous

"I barely see you around anymore" Toshiro said  
"A-Ah yeah I've been busy'' I told him 'what a lie...' I thought then sighed softly  
"With what?" Toshiro's voice started to sound like he was mad at me  
"Missions"  
"Are you hurt?"

When I looked at him to answer I thought I saw worry in his eyes, the captain is worried about me? I wonder why...

"I'm fine my wound is all cleaned and patched up so its all good" I told him giving out a small smile, which got a nod from him as a response

We chatted for a while then when I thought my hear would burst I told him I had to go and race to my room, my face was red and once I got inside my room with the door now closed I slid down it and breathed out a breath I didn't know was holding

'What's going on with me...?'


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was stuck in Toshiros office helping with paper work, problem is my heart wont stop beating so loud in my chest its making me nervous which I barely felt before

'Get it together Yuko! this is how you acted before around him!'

Sighing softly I finished up the last of the paper work I stood up and placed the papers on his desk then was about to walk out when he called out to me

"Wait Yuko, I need to ask you something"  
"What is it Captain?"  
"Are you okay? you seem to get a red face around me and your acting different lately.."  
"M-Must be all the missions that are making me t-tired" great I just stuttered what is going on with me like really?!

After that I didn't let him reply cause I ran out and found myself at Ruika's room door, knocking on it a couple of times I waited once she opened the door and saw my confused face she chuckled and pulled me inside

"So..how are your sudden feelings going?" She asked as she handed me a cup of tea  
"Honestly its getting worse...even when im in the same room as im my heart wont stop beating so fast" I sighed  
"Yeah you fell for him hard" she laughed  
"It cant be I never felt like that towards anyone before"  
"You know, everyone starts to fall in love at some point even if its there first time feeling that way"  
"I guess but I want this hurting inside my chest to go away..." I looked down at my hands that were holding the cup  
"Why? Whats wrong?"  
"I cant help but feel pain knowing Momo and Toshiro might be together I mean come on there childhood friends...doesn't it turn out like that?" I asked looking at her  
"Love doesn't always need to end up like that, its all what the heart wants Yuko" she told me

Nodding my head I listened to her for advice on how to react when i'm around Toshiro 'easier said then done' I thought but agreed to it all anyways, I knew I had to start acting normal again or everyone else would see my weird behavior but I bet everyone already knows...

I smiled then hugged Rukia and thanked her for letting me chat with her about all this it was a real help, once I walked out of her room I headed to Toshiro's office again only to find him asleep at his desk 'how cute...wait! what am I saying?!' I thought but shook my head and took out a blanket and covered him in it taking his unfinished paper work and done the rest for him

After I finished I placed it on his desk leaving a note and went into my room to get some sleep.

'I hope I don't act different tomorrow when I see him..' I thought then closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro's POV

Since it was Christmas everyone was taking a day off of paper work and I did as well but stayed inside my office due to Yuko coming here since I asked her too, I had her gift left to give her it was a blue scarf that matched her eyes

'gosh...why did I have to get lost into those eyes of hers' I thought then sighed but shook my head

It took a few minutes to wait when she appeared through my door, I was getting nervous already but pushed that feeling aside I knew I liked her but I was told she haven't felt this feeling before so I would wait until she would tell me if she liked me or not

"Captain you asked me to come here?"  
"Yeah I got you a gift" I said then handing her the wrapped up box  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes" I chuckled

I watched her open it and when I saw her smile, her smile really was cute I blushed slightly at it then chuckled

"I thought you would want that I know its not much but..."  
"No no I love it" she giggled  
"Really?"  
"Yeah now I got something to keep me warm" she smiled at me then handed me a box  
"Huh?"  
"Haha you thought id leave you out?"

I chuckled and opened it and saw dark blue gloves with snowflakes on them, I smiled at them then looked at her she hid her face in the scarf I got her I didn't realize she wore it already

"U-Um I kind of made those but the r-real question is do you w-want to go outside in the snow and have a snowball fight with Ruika,Shuhei and I?" She asked blushing softly which was cute  
"Hehe sure ill meet you out there"

As she nodded her head and left Rangiku came in and smirked at me

"What?"  
"So she did give you those hehe the girl made those you know"  
"I know"

'Yes! it might just be hanging out but at least I get to see her smile and that was my real Christmas wish' I thought then smiled at them then put them on walking outside meeting up with the other two and waited for Yuko

Yuko's POV

Once I got to my room my heart was still beating fast 'if I am in love with Toshiro how will I tell him?' I thought but then pushed it aside since I was exited for the snow ball fight.

Smiling softly I grabbed my gloves and put them on as I walked outside I got a snow ball to the face and then saw Shuhei laughing while pointing at me

I smirked "well then if you want to have it that way!" I laughed I was teamed up with Rukia and the boys were a team we all were laughing having a good time in the snow but then it was soon just me and Toshiro

I'm not sure how long we were throwing snow balls at one another but it ended up as a chasing one another game.

"Catch me if you can Toshiro!"  
"Don't worry I will!"

I laughed and ran away but I wasn't fast enough since I felt his arms wrap around my waist and then spun us around I still laughed then once my feet touched the snow we stared into one another's eyes

But what we didn't notice was a mistletoe between us, when we looked up we blushed then looked back at one another

"Well you know the rules" he smirked  
"Y-Yeah I do" I blushed

We both slowly leaned in I was about to back out and run away but it was too late since his lips were pressed softly on mine, I couldn't help but kiss him back my arms then found there way around his neck and his around my waist this...was perfect

When we pulled away I gently touched my lips 'M-My first kiss..' I thought while blushing red 'then again it felt so right..' I thought again then smiled up at Toshiro but when I found him smirking at me I pulled up my scarf to hide my face blushing face but failed at it, in the end we ended up going to the Christmas party and yes Ichigo was there too but during the whole thing I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss

Little did I know that Rangiku,Momo and Rukia planted that mistletoe there and well everywhere since new couples were coming along but I wasn't sure about Toshiro and I

Where we a couple or are we still to shy to ask or say our feelings?


	6. Chapter 6

Yuko's POV

I sat outside on a huge rock near a waterfall still wearing the scarf Toshiro got for me, but the thing was I ended up running from him again I didn't want to its just that kiss wouldn't leave my mind I grew more and more shy around him.

Sighing I shook my head and brought my scarf close over my nose and looked at the snow, lately it was nice and cool out and the snow was lightly falling but right now I was alone since I avoided most people who knew my feelings that were showing yet I was to stupid to realize them or maybe I did just didn't know how to show it or let it out

I must of been deep in thought cause I didn't see Shuhei appear beside me.

"There you are!" He said then sighed and sat next to me  
"How did you find me?"  
"You usually come here when your either upset or cant face something or someone" he told me resting his hands behind him  
"Well your right..."

For a moment there Shuhei smirked at me then at the scarf

"You really love him don't you?"  
"E-Eh?! n-no! I don't!"  
"Don't like Yuko, its written all over your face"  
"I-It's that easy to see?"  
"Yeah your eyes light up more when you see him"

I stayed silent for a while talking about love with Shuhei felt weird but he was like a brother to me which made it easier to chat about things like these but I haven't spoken about my feelings for anyone else before

"I've never felt like this for anyone before"  
"I know so its hard to tell him or show him huh?"  
"Yeah..."

It seemed like Shuhei,Momo and Rukia all knew my feelings for him but I never reacted towards these feelings cause before I ever felt like this I saw my friends hearts get broken and I didn't want that happening so I closed my heart off to the 'love' everyone said brought happiness to others

"What are you scared of tho Yuko, I mean its Toshiro were talking about"  
"I'm scared to get hurt" I sighed then looked away "I've watched my friends get hurt countless of times and it doesn't look pretty" I added as I looked up at the sky  
"Well maybe you should take a risk"  
"I want to but its stupid how I cant put out my feelings for him"

I sighed as I continued to chat with Shuhei but the more I talked to him the more I did realized I did love Toshiro but question is... will I ever have the guts to tell him?

Toshiro's POV

After that kiss Yuko has went back to advoiding me, did I do something wrong? didn't she like the kiss? more and more questions were bothering me where I couldn't finish my work so I just growled and threw the pen on the desk

'did she not like the kiss?' I thought while staring at the papers

"Captain are you alright?" Rangiku asked  
"Yeah I'm fine just get back to work"  
"Is it about what happened yesterday?"  
"...Yeah Yuko and I um...kissed but now shes avoiding me" I told her blushing a little  
"You know Yuko-chan hasn't felt love for someone before"  
"She hasn't?" I was shocked 'no wonder why when she sees me she either runs away or makes an excuse to not talk' I thought  
"Yeah Rukia told me but I guess she doesn't want Yuko-chan to know that we already found that out"

I just nodded my head understanding, now that I had a better understanding on what was going on I was feeling a bit better but the fact that I wouldn't hear her voice for a while saddened me ill even admit that im in love with her but I feel like I should tell her in the right moment even if our kiss said some of it

Finishing up my paper work I made up my mind to at least try to talk to Yuko, if I couldn't then I guess I was stuck waiting until she felt like it was right to not do that.

Walking around I found her talking to Shuhei, I felt weird inside 'Am I jealous? no that's impossible!' I thought but then when I saw Shuhei left I started to walk towards her being unnoticed I stood behind here.

"Nice place you found"  
"Waah!"  
"Oh sorry I scared you huh?" I chuckled she never really would stop being cute after all  
"T-Toshiro h-hi"

I smiled then saw she still was wearing the scarf I got her 'so she does like it' I thought smiling faintly

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked siting down  
"I was only thinking about stuff"  
"Like?''  
"W-Well stuff" she blushed and looked away from me

I sighed I wanted to ask her questions but I knew if I did she would run off I wanted to talk to her as much as I could since it was getting where her voice I missed the most..

"So you busy or anything?" I asked  
"N-Not really"  
"Want to go on a mission with me and Rangiku to just get rid of some hollows in the world of the living?"  
"S-Sure I guess I could go"  
"Alright ill meet up with you tomorrow"

And all I go back in a response was a nod and the she left, I smiled to myself that I was able to chat with her even if it was just a little be but then I frowned at the thought she might get hurt

'No I will protect her! I wont allow anything to happen to her'


	7. Chapter 7

Yukos POV

I was waiting for the others to come on this mission I was invited on and as you guessed I wore the scarf I got, not sure why I was starting to normally wear it now might be cause I like Toshiro or its just cause its that soft and warm but whatever it was my friends kept teasing me about it

After waiting a bit Toshiro came along with Rangiku we all nodded at one another before heading to the world of the living.

"Alright I was told some hollows are coming around a few places so the faster we find them faster we get to head home" Toshiro told us  
"Right!" Rangiku and I said at the same time

Thing was Toshiro made sure I stuck with him while we looked around, im not sure why but whatever it is its making my heart beat faster and lose a bit of focus on the mission its not like I wanted it to happen im just this nervous around him

'ugh...why does this have to be my first time falling in love!' I thought getting a little annoyed cause I was usually very focused on missions im not saying Toshiro is the reason its my feelings that are acting up.

While I was deep in my thoughts I didn't see about five hollows heading to us and got smacked down and crashed right into a building making a dent in it and some of the broken wall dropped on top of me where I fell on the cold ground.

"Shit..." I groaned and gave all my strength into pushing them off me  
"Yuko!" Toshiro yelled and helped me push them off me  
"Im fine, jeez that came out of no where!" I sighed but jumped into the air with him and took them down with ease

We looked around a bit more but didn't feel anymore hollows, I guess it was over since we met up with Rangiku and headed back but I soon noticed a small cut on my left side of my head near my eye brow nothing to bad so I ignored it

Toshiros POV

I felt horrible that I let that hollow smack her into that building but she was lucky enough to come back with just a scratch it wasn't anything to bad but I still felt at least a bit more bad knowing I could of protected her

Sighing I grabbed her hand and took her back to my office pushing her to sit on the couch I got out the first aid kit and started to clean the blood away

"You idiot next time keep your eyes out for them okay" I told her  
"Sorry..:" she replied as I saw some red dusting her cheeks  
"Im not mad you know, I just don't want you to get hurt" I chuckled then placed a small bandage where the cut was  
"T-Thank you then" she stuttered then looked up at me with a small blush

I stared at her an without knowing we began to slowly lean in towards one another and once our lips touched it was the same feeling like I had when we first kissed I started to place my hand on her cheek and the other one on her waist while her arms slowly wrapped around my shoulders

Licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth slowly and I slipped my tongue in, blushing when I felt hers touch mine and as I was about to slowly lay her down on the couch the door was opened loudly

"Captain wher- oh! sorry I interrupted something" I could see her smirk as we pulled away quickly then she closed the door and took off

Yuko on the other hand looked like her face was getting redder by the minute

"U-Um I uhh gotta go s-see you soon Toshiro!" She said shyly then ran out

I chuckled then went to get some other paper work done, once Rangiku came back I glared and pointed to the hidden paperwork she hid from me and told her to finish it then not tell anyone what she saw

On the inside I was embarrassed as much as Yuko was but it was cute when she was the most I guess that's one more thing I am loving about her but now I was wondering if it was to early to ask her out or wait a little more.


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro's POV

After thinking for a while I made up my mind to ask her out, but I didnt want it to seem to weird so I told Yuko to meet me where we always would hang out at and it was at that small waterfall

I was so nervous thinking maybe she would reject me, I shook off that thought and went to get her some roses I knew she liked them since I heard her and Ruika talking about stuff, now I wasn't listening the whole time I just happen to pass by them when I was doing other things

Anyways I carried the flowers in one hand and tried to look cool with the other once i thought i was fooling around doing all this i flash stepped to the place where i would have to meet her, and there she was sitting on the large rock looking up at the sky beautiful as ever

Taking a deep break i started to walk towards her and hid the flowers behind my back when she noticed me i saw the blue scarf i got her around her neck

Smiling softly i showed her the roses then gave them to her

"Here these are for you"  
"H-How do you know roses are my favorite" She asked blushing  
"I just happened to figure out" I chuckled then coughed into my fist "Um...i have to ask you something" I added looking away from her blushing lightly  
"W-What is it?"  
"W-Will you g-go out with me" I asked then looked at her

Yuko's POV

H-He just asked me out! m-my crush asked me out!

"S-Sure" I said then smiled, Toshiro smiled as well i giggled and hugged him  
"That's great cause your mine" he told me making me blush but then just kissed me

I melted into the kiss and started to kiss him back with my arms around his neck and his around my waist, as we continued to kiss we failed to notice Shuehi, Rukia and Rangiku smirking and taking pictures of us

Pulling away i giggled again then hid my flustered face in the blue scarf that i always had around my neck, Toshiro just chuckled and held me to his chest, i nuzzled to him and closed my eyes finally getting that falling in love was a great thing

"I wont ever hurt you okay Yuko so you got nothing to fear" Toshiro whispered in my ear

Pulling away from im i smiled and nodded my head, soon after he pulled me in for another kiss but it soon started to get a bit heated when he held some of my hair with one hand and his other hand on my back.

I did the same but one arm was still around his neck while my hand ran through his hair the kiss suddenly turned into one of those make out times and when we pulled apart we were both a panting and blushing mess

"Im glad you agreed to be my girlfriend" Toshiro admitted  
"Hehe i was happ when you asked me too" I admitted as well

We walked back hand in hand and talked about things we could do together like what kind of dates we should go on and when but our first date would be in the world of the living and go either ice skating or watch a movie

I didnt mind which one it was i was just happy i finally figure out i did fall in love with Toshiro and i was even more happy that he felt the same way so which ever place our first date would be at i wouldn't care as long as i am with him id be happy enough to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuko's POV

We made up our mind to go ice skating for our first date but the only problem was I didn't know how too...I was hoping Toshiro could teach me but I was embarrassed to ask him.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile and held out his hand  
"Yes" I replied then gently grabbed a hold of his hand and walked out to the world of the living, we had to go to Kisuke's place for our giga's and since it was winter still we had to wear those winter cloths that were given to us

Mine where brown boots that were a little fluffy around, a long enough grey coat and a blue toque that managed to match my scarf, and Toshiro wore kind of the same but not the way my boots were

"There all set! have fun you love birds!" Kisuke said after he lend us some skates  
"Ugh will he continue to say that every time I take you here?" Toshiro said  
"Well I am not sure how word got out of us dating but its kind of nice that people know" I giggled then held his hand, Toshiro was left blushing and looking to his right which caused me to giggle some more

Walking our way there we already saw a few people skating, they looked pretty good at it too which made me get nervous about going out there with Toshiro

"Hey you okay Yuko?" He asked seeing how I looked  
"A-Ah yeah im fine" I laughed nervously  
"Don't know how to skate huh?" He smirked  
"N-Not really" I admitted  
"Don't worry ill teach you" He smiled at me

Smiling then nodding in return I sat down and began to put on my skates, it took a while to get it all done but once I did Toshiro and I began to head towards the ice, he was the first one to get on while I was slowly making my way there

Chuckling softly Toshiro held out his hands and I grabbed them right before I slipped, giggling at it I looked at him and smile even thought we were just smiling at one another I didn't notice us moving on the ice until now

"Wah!'' I held onto him more  
"Hehe your so cute" Toshiro told me

Pouting slightly I just smiled and shook my head, he continued to help me skate better once I got the hang of it we just held hands and skated around it was really fun!

"Yuko you know I love you right?" He suddenly said  
"I know and I l-love y-you too" I stuttered blushing slightly

I felt arms wrap around me and realized it was Toshiro's arms, smiling once again I nuzzled to his chest and closed my eyes I enjoyed being in his arm it made me feel safe and really happy

"Is it um...okay if I kiss you here?" He asked blushing lightly  
"Hehe sure no need to ask really" I giggled

And with that we pulled away from one another a little then slowly leaned in closing the gap between us and kissed, a few people who were also skating on the ice 'awed' at us making us blush and hide our faces on one another but ended up laughing about it in the end

When it was time to head home Toshiro and I walked back to Kisuke's to give back everything and change out of our giga's then headed back to the soul society, but like when that happened Rangiku asked us questions about the date

"So! how was it!" she smiled and held her hands together as if pleading us to tell her  
"Im not telling you" Toshiro said then lead me to his office  
"Awww come on!'' she wined then got happy again when she looked and me "You will tell me right?!" she asked  
"N-No" I said and hid my blushing face in my blue scarf  
"Aww you two are no fair!"

Toshiro and I looked at one another then smiled and laughed softly, I sat on the couch while Toshiro worked on the paper work he had left and as of Rangiku she wouldn't stop pouting or asking if we would tell her

'It was the best date ever...' I thought while smiling at Toshiro


	10. Chapter 10

Yuko's POV

After yesterday i couldn't stop smiling to myself but whenever i was around people id hide my smile in my blue scarf, apparently people smirked at me a lot when they saw me always wearing the scarf i didnt care anymore cause it felt great to know my relationship with Toshiro was going well

Today i was going on a mission with Shuhei to stop some hollows in the world of the living but i didnt expect to run into an anncar and...Haru...my best friend since child hood...i had to fight him now!

Sighing then shaking my head i looked at Shuhei

"I got Haru you just stop that guy hes with" I told him  
"Alright if you cant fight come find me and we will stop them together" Shuhei said then flash stepped away with the annacar following him.

Turning around and facing Haru i saw a smirk form on his face, glaring slightly i pulled out my zompackto and held it in front of me with both hands i frowned when he started laughing but i forced myself to show no emotion

"Well well if it isnt my ex-best friend Yuko" He smirked  
"Tell me this, why did you follow Aizen?" I asked pulling off an emotionless face  
"The man simply choice me to help him out with everything" He replied before grinning  
"So all this time you were seeking more power then you already had? Dont screw with me! you were about to become a lutenite why give all that away just to follow some traitor!" I angerliy yelled at him  
"He showed me more power and how to control it i simply wouldn't let that offer go" He growled pissed at my words

We began to start fighting, the sound of swords clashing and battle cries was heard around them the two of us wouldnt give up even when the time came to where we wounded one another

'Haru! what are your intentions to follow orders from Aizen!' I thought as our fight continued

Each time we grew faster and faster the sounds of electricity was heard from the speed the two of us were making when we finally jumped away from one another to take a breather we were a panting mess

I had a cut over my eye brow resulting blood drip down, a gash wound on my shoulder and a cut on my back the small cuts were over my arms and a few on my legs, my soul reaper outfit was torn a bit on my left leg and a bit on my right arm

As of Haru he had to a gash on his shoulder a cut on his cheek and a couple on his arms his uniform was torn as well but more of his right arm sleve was only a small bit was torn off from his leg

"You gotten better i can tell you that, but ill still defeat or kill you" Haru told me  
"Please stop this Haru! you cant follow Azien he will just end up betraying you as well!" I yelled at him  
"Not like i care anyways" He said then finally slash me on the chest making me fall from the sky where we fought and fall down

I dont know what happened after that all i heard was the call of my name then feeling someone catch me before i blacked out

Toshiro's POV

I been working in my office waiting for Yuko to return i was happy she was my girlfriend now and finally all mine, i was pleased that she always wore the scarf i gave her she would always say 'when i miss you i need something that either smells or is as warm as you to keep me up and runing silly'

Chuckling after i thought that my thoughts were interrupted when Rangiku burst into the office screaming for me

"Captain! its Yuko! shes badly wounded!" I could hear the panic in her voice but once she finished talking i felt my heart sink  
"Lets go right now then!" I yelled then got up from my desk and ran to squad 4 barracks

As i saw Shuhei put her inside my eyes were wide when i saw her injuries, w-who did that to her!?

"Captain if your wondering who done that to her...all those were from her fight with Haru..." Shuhei said  
"Why?! why would you let Haru harm her!" I shouted i didnt know what was going on with me but i suddenly got mad at him  
"it was her fight...i cant interfer with someone's fight if they claim it to be" Shuhei sighed

I nodded my head then paced around outside the room it took a while before we were told she was okay but because she lost a lot of blood that she wouldn't wake up for a while

Sighing i walked inside and sat in the chair by her bed, she was bandaged up on the head, arms even her chest was all bandaged up i didnt need time to blush or be nervous cause her shirt was off no...i was to worried about her

Grabbing her hand softly i kissed it then looked at her with a worried look

"You idiot...why do you always believe Haru will still be the same..." I whispered moving some of her hair away from her face

Before Haru betrayed us along with Azien, Kaname and Gin...Yuko and Haru were best friends and weren't seen without the other i always thought they were together which caused me to get jealous but at that time id reject the idea that i liked her but now i fully know i do

Though when he left Yuko was left being depressed and suddenly change into a girl that rarely showed emotion we all tried to get her back to normal but it seemed like Yuko and Haru were really close friends

I'm not jealous right now just thinking of it its just i didnt want my girl to get depressed again like that but she might when she wakes up...

'Yuko...next time please bring me with you so i can protect you better...even if it means i get wounded instead of you...i love you to much to lose you now' i thought then kissed her

- 3 days later -

Yuko still hasnt woken up yet and its starting to worry me...were her wounds that bad? or was it just from the shock of having to fight Haru? whatever it is i hope she wakes up soon

So here i sat waiting for her to wake up, i wound always bring some roses that she loved each time i came to visit her and since the amount was growing i had to bring a vase to keep them in

'Please wake up soon love' i thought while stroking her cheek

Sighing softly i went to kiss her but felt her hand twich in mine

"Yuko?" I blinked in shock then smiled

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile i love so dearly

"Hey" She whispered  
"Hey there sleepy head" I smiled at her  
"How long was i out?" She asked looking around  
"Three days...you really had me worried" I sighed  
"I'm sorry to worry you Toshi-kun" She giggled  
"T-Toshi-kun?! what kind of nickname is that?!" I blushed  
"It's cute and is just for you Toshi-kun" She giggled more

Rolling my eyes i chuckled i guess id let her call me that but it would only be her, i helpped her sit up and she noticed the bandages around her body then frowned

"I guess i cant beat Haru yet huh?" She whispered to herself  
"Dont worry you will be able to soon" I told her  
"But i want to bring him back here...i want my best friend back" She told me tearing up  
"We will find away to do so okay?" I replied hugging her gently to my chest only getting a nod in response

'Dont worry Yuko once your healed up we will do what we can to bring him back, but for now rest and stay around me i cant bare to see you hurt anymore' i thought to myself while i closed my eyes still hugging her to my chest


End file.
